Prazeres do Sangue
by Lally Y K
Summary: Quais são os limites da amizade e da paixão? Será que Shido e Yayoi apenmas se provocavam quando a pequena Liho não estava presente? Descubra...
1. Noite de Melancolia

Prazeres do sangue 

Noite de melancolia...

- Adeus, minha irmã.

Yayoi depositou a rosa no túmulo da irmã e limpou a face manchada pelas várias lágrimas que escorreram durante o silencioso enterro. Suspirou. Por que havia omitido que já estava curada? Por que vendera sua alma para aquele nightbreed?

Essas e muitas outras perguntas faziam sua mente dar voltas. Sentiria tanto a falta dela... Estava sozinha agora, exposta ao mundo e  sem a mínima condição de conseguir se manter. Talvez fosse a dependência em relação a ela que tornava a perda mais dolorosa.

Outro fato que a intrigava era aquele ser que tinha conhecido. Como se chamava? Não conseguia recordar-se no momento. Os orbes esverdeados, um pouco frios e distantes talvez fizessem um conjunto harmonioso com a longa cabeleira arroxeada e brilhante. Possuía um porte atlético e a tez pálida, o que o tornava um homem muito diferente.

Perdida em suas reflexões, a garota não notou o anoitecer. Olhou no relógio e espantou-se ao ver o horário. Passou a mão pelas longas madeixas enquanto lentamente afastava-se do túmulo de sua irmã sentindo o coração pesado, triste e vazio.

Andava distraidamente pela avenida principal. A neblina e ausência de pessoas dava um aspecto fantasmagórico ao loca. Fechou o sobretudo, apertando-o ao redor do corpo, sentindo a brisa tentar envolve-la.

De súbito, sentiu-se perseguida. Parou de andar por alguns instantes, tentando captar algum som que sobrepusesse o silêncio mórbido e assustador. Sem ouvir absolutamente nada além de sua respiração, continuou a caminhar pela calçada deserta.

Novamente aquele estranho sentimento despertara seus sentidos. Apertou o passo, com o medo dominando o seu ser. Aconteceu rápido demais para que sua mente pudesse registrar. Sentiu uma pancada nas costas, o que a fez perder a consciência por alguns minutos. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, tinha as roupas rasgadas e estava estirada ao chão, com algo pegajoso envolvendo as suas costas.

Levantou-se, com a sensação de um líquido escorrendo por sua pele. A dor começou leve até atingir um tom agudo, fazendo-a gemer baixo e cair de joelhos sem conseguir tocar o local dolorido.

- O que fiz?

Foi seu último pensamento antes de sua visão escurecer e desfalecer no chão, sem sentidos.

= = = Fim da cena = = =

Abriu os olhos, estranhando a tênue iluminação do local. Piscou algumas vezes antes de olhar ao redor e perceber que estava em seu antigo quarto. Como viera parar ali? Não conseguia se recordar de ter entrado em sua própria casa. Talvez a distração de seus pensamentos tivessem feito com que perdesse a memória. Sentou-se na cama com dificuldade, sentindo uma leve dor nas costas. Suspirou ao ver que a madrugada ainda cobria a cidade.

- Vejo que acordou.

- Como? – Yayoi virou-se, surpresa ao encontrar o homem de olhos verdes do qual se recordara há tempos. – Senhor...

- Tatsuhiko. Shido Tatsuhiko. Acho que a sua memória ainda está um pouco afetada, srta Matsunaga.

- Oh sim, senhor Tatsuhiko... – Olhou para baixo, vendo que estava apenas com uma fina camisola. Colocou o cobertor sobre o próprio peito, e sorriu – Desculpe a falta de hospitalidade. Daqui a pouco me vestirei e poderei servi-lo. Está com fome?

- Não uma que você possa satisfazer.

Yayoi apenas sorriu. Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, encarando-se.  A resposta fria daquele homem não a deixou magoada, mas... Fora simplesmente estranho.

- Acho que pode se cuidar sozinha.

- Espere, senhor... – Ela levantou, esquecendo de seus trajes. – Peço-lhe que passe alguns dias em minha residência... Não terá que pagar nada.

- Sou tão perigoso quanto o que matou sua irmã.

- Mas salvou-me uma vez, então não pode representar tanto perigo assim.

Nenhuma palavra foi pronunciada após aquilo. Shido virou-se e caminhou em direção a porta.

- Meu convite e pedido continuam.

- Descanse.

Foi tudo que ele disse antes de deixar a garota sozinha com suas reflexões.

= = = Fim da cena = = =

Apesar de Yayoi não vê-lo, sabia que estava por perto. Era estranho, sua mente parecia mais aguçada durante as noites.

Passaram-se duas semanas desde o incidente com o nightbreed e ele continuava a cuidar dela como se fosse o primeiro dia.

Não sabia ao certo o que o segurava na casa, apenas sentia que talvez ela mesma fosse parte do motivo. Por mais absurdo que fosse, ela era uma mulher e talvez o desejo o mantivesse ali.

- Quanta bobagem... – Murmurou, sozinha na sala.

Ouviu passos delicados ecoarem na sala, até que os orbes esverdeados brilharam com a luz tênue das lâmpadas fracas. Yayoi ajeitou-se no sofá e bebericou o chá quente, antes de depositar a xícara na mesa de centro.

- O senhor deseja um cálice de vinho?

- Seria bem vindo. – Disse, simplesmente.

Ela levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao bar, pegando um cálice e enchendo-o com o vinho que estava em cima da madeira. "Estranho, podia jurar que estava atrás do balcão há alguns dias..."

- Aqui está. – Ela entregou a bebida em suas mãos.

- Obrigado.

Ele levou-a aos lábios, manchando-os com o tom escarlate e tirando um pouco da palidez mórbida que lhe era particular.

Momentos de silêncio instalaram-se na sala. Ambos esvaziaram o conteúdo de seus copos e puseram-se a pensar. Cada um é claro, com suas reflexões.

A garota pensava no porquê da reserva do homem que andava em círculos por sua sala, fazendo um barulho ritmado e irritante na madeira. Além, claro, do motivo de sua irmã ter feito toda aquela obra para que não descobrisse sua aparência. Simplesmente não se encaixava aquela "proteção fraternal".

Por outro lado, o vampiro estava perdido em suas reflexões passadas. A sua crise era tamanha que chegava a duvidar de sua própria identidade. Já não poderia responder se Shido Tatsuhiko era seu verdadeiro nome ou algo fictício, "presenteado" por aquele que lhe "concedera o dom da vida eterna".

Os olhares cruzaram-se por segundos e trouxeram sensações diferentes a seus donos. Para Yayoi, um calafrio gostoso, quase excitante. Para Shido, uma sensação de perigo, ameaça. Cansada, a garota decidiu intervir naquele silêncio mórbido que começava a irritá-la.

- Senhor, gostaria de mais um gole do vinho?

- Não, obrigado.

- Tem certeza? Sua taça está vazia... – Shido olhou para baixo e viu apenas o resto da bebida depositada no fundo do copo.

- Aceitarei mais um cálice, então.

Yayoi serviu com calma, enchendo-o até quase a borda. Depois, ainda segurando a garrafa, olhou para o homem servindo-se fartamente da bebida. A bebida escarlate combinava tão perfeitamente com aquela tez clara e os tão profundos olhos verdes... Permitiu-se suspirar alto, o que chamou a atenção do observado.

Olhou-a surpreso e ela pousou a mão no peito, sobressaltada. Colocou a garrafa sobre o balcão e ruborizou. Tinha sido pega, espionando-o... Que vergonha!

- Desculpe, senhor...

- Tudo bem.

- Senhor Shido... – Yayoi aproximou-se com cautela. – O que o senhor faz?

- Presto serviços ao governo.

- Que tipo de serviços?

- Hum... – Ele fechou os olhos por um momento. Deveria realmente falar? – Coisas como a que eu fiz com sua irmã.

Yayoi sentiu o sangue latejar pelo corpo. Ele era um assassino? Fanático por sangue... Que diabo de homem era aquele?

- O senhor é um assassino?

- Depende do que você considera assassinar. – Ele voltou a abrir os olhos e encarou-a tão intensamente que a moça sentiu as pernas amolecerem. – Acha que eu matei sua irmã?

- Bem... – Ela remexeu-se inquieta e baixou o olhar para o crepitar das chamas. – De uma maneira você a matou e de outra salvou várias vidas... E a alma dela...

- Não seja romântica. – Ele cortou-a, frio. – Ela vendeu a alma para um nightbreed. Não era mais humana.

- Como o senhor pode demonstrar tanta frieza? – Ela levantou os olhos cheios de lágrimas para encontrar os dele. Frios e imponentes.

- Se eu fosse tão frio quanto você diz, eu te mataria agora. Mas mulheres bonitas são meu fraco...

A garota corou. Nunca pensou que ouviria palavras tão lisonjeiras e atrevidas do seu hóspede. Passando os olhos pelas paredes da sala, o relógio atingiu sua vista, mostrando que era meia noite.

- Bem senhor Tatsuhiko, fique à vontade para servir-se de mais vinho. – A sua fala ainda era embaraçada. – Eu vou dormir.

- Obrigado.

Yayoi começou a se afastar, levando consigo a xícara vazia. Entretanto, com um movimento rápido de Shido, sua cabeça fora parar no peito dele, derrubando a porcelana no chão. Levantou a cabeça, surpresa e os lábios dele cobriram os seus em um beijo lascivo. As mãos firmaram-se em sua cintura trazendo-a mais para perto, enquanto a mulher, atônita, correspondia sem ainda entender o que se passava na mente do vampiro.

Finalmente separaram-se e da mesma forma inesperada que se beijaram, ele se afastou. Os passos ecoaram na madeira até que a porta da rua abriu-se e fechou. Yayoi caiu de joelhos no meio da sala, com a mão sobre os lábios e começou a chorar.

A ser continuado...

Boa noite, meus queridos o/ Não são muitos que tiveram o prazer de apreciar essa série curta... E quem assistiu irá perceber de que momento estou falando da vida da Yayoi. Caso tenham curiosidade, é o episódio 11. Bem, essa fanfic será um pouco mórbida, com capítulos curtos e objetivos. TERÁ lemon, se você se sente ofendido pode parar por aqui... e NÃO seguirá fielmente a linha de pensamento do mangáka de Nightwalker. Sinta-se à vontade para criticar. Agradeço à Naru quem revisou esse capítulo e à Mioru, que fez uma pré-edição antes de mandar à Naru. E também Inushi, que me ajudou a escrever a parte do beijo que vocês leram.

Se esse capítulo for digno de uma review, não hesite em manda-la.

Beijos

Lally-chan


	2. Noite de Descoberta

Prazeres do sangue

Noite de descoberta

A morna brisa da manhã acalentava o corpo de Yayoi enquanto se dirigia ao centro. Precisava, de alguma forma, continuar sua vida. A herança de seus pais não seria perpétua e, naquela parte da cidade não conseguiria prosperar com a antiga hospedaria.

Com a bolsa a tiracolo, andou apressados passos até a direção de uma agência de empregos. Leu cuidadosamente as posições procuradas e então entrou. Lá, havia duas fileiras de cadeiras, cada uma com quatro assentos, duas jovens atrás de um balcão e um rolo de senhas. Àquela hora, exatamente dez pessoas estavam na sua frente. Pegou uma senha e esperou.

Após quase uma hora de espera, finalmente o seu número foi chamado. A atendente era jovem, não muito mais velha do que ela mesma, e, seus olhos castanhos analisavam sua figura de cima abaixo como se pensasse qual emprego lhe cairia melhor.

"Boa tarde senhorita. Já preencheu o formulário com seus dados?"

"Sim, aqui está." Ela entregou um envelope pardo. A garota correu os olhos pelos dados e depois a fitou.

"Srta. Matsunaga, não tem qualificações aqui!"

"Estive doente desde criança, não haveria como eu ter alguma." Respondeu mais educadamente que conseguiu.

"Certo..." Observou novamente o perfil da moça e então suas preferências. "Se importa de esperar um pouco? Vou falar com meu chefe. Há algo em particular aqui que pode interessar."

"Tudo bem." Simplesmente disse. Voltou a sentar-se na primeira fileira e deixou a mente divagar nos pensamentos sobre um certo homem de olhos verdes...

o.o.o.o.oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Srta. Matsunaga, diz-se interessada em assuntos secretos. Tem certeza que sabe do que está falando?" O chefe da agência segurava seu papel com as mãos levemente trêmulas, devido à sua idade, mas, os olhos astutos analisavam cada nuance de sua expressão.

"Sim. Quero prestar um serviço para o governo."

"Há uma vaga... Mas a senhorita deve estar disposta a correr riscos e submeter-se a um duro treinamento."

"Não me importo."

"Terá que ir para o centro de Tokyo também."

"Também não me importo. Quero me mudar o quanto antes."

"Certo..." Ele ainda fitava o formulário com um ar pensativo. "A senhorita receberá uma ligação dessa instituição e então informarão melhor o que terá que fazer. Talvez ainda nessa semana."

"Muito obrigada." Fez uma breve reverência e saiu tão rapidamente quanto entrou.

O senhor ainda fitava o formulário. 'Será que essa moça realmente sabe o que envolve o serviço secreto do governo...?' Pensou consigo mesmo. Isso não era do seu interesse.

.oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo

Algumas semanas depois, Yayoi arrumava os poucos pertences do apartamento recém-adquirido. Com a venda da casa de seus pais, conseguira uma boa quantia que lhe manteria confortável até os próximos três meses.

O treinamento era duro. Submetiam-na a rigorosos exercícios físicos, treinamento de tiro e algumas habilidades de artes marciais. A NOS era uma entidade que cuidava de certos assuntos que o governo não queria que a mídia expusesse, além de resolver assuntos que a polícia local não podia arcar.

O mais intrigante de tudo é a relação com fenômenos sobrenaturais. Muitas mortes que os corpos acabavam sem sangue, mutilações de diversos tipos e alguns motins que resultavam e grande confusão. Esse era o trabalho.

Depois de quase meio ano de treinamento árduo, finalmente pode cuidar dos casos pessoalmente. Tinha acabado de ser promovida pelo excelente desempenho, então não perderia a oportunidade.

Dirigia seu carro para casa, após um longo processo de burocracia no escritório, quando uma pessoa veio bem à sua frente, fazendo-a chiar os pneus com o freio e jogar todo o volante para a direção oposta. Saiu do carro, para xingar, quando viu as características animalescas naquele cidadão.

Os braços tinham crescido e a pele tornara-se escura e escamosa. Os cabelos, sebosos, cobriam a face horrenda e os olhos escarlates brilhavam na escuridão. Yayoi foi rápida, sacou o revólver carregado de balas de prata e desferiu alguns tiros contra a criatura.

Então, o breed avançou sobre ela, tentando desarmá-la e possuir seu corpo. Quando pensou que tudo estava acabado, uma espada vermelha cruzou o corpo da besta, fazendo escoar um líquido pegajoso, que foi rapidamente atingido com esta estranha arma. Yayoi olhou para cima e vislumbrou olhos dourados, caninos pontiagudos e um leve olhar de sarcasmo. Reprimiu um grito quando a espada desfez-se em suas mãos.

"Parece que nos encontramos de novo, srta. Matsunaga." A voz profunda e rouca combinava com o ar sombrio do recém-chegado.

"Senhor.. Tatsuhiko..." Olhava-o petrificada, quase maravilhada. Pensava que nunca mais o veria. "Hum... Quanto tempo."

"Pessoas se encontram, pessoas se despedem." Simplesmente disse, dando as costas.

"Espere!" Ele parou o passo, mas não fez a cortesia de virar-se. "O que exatamente você é?" Perguntou num fio de voz, quase temerosa de saber a resposta.

"Não sou um demônio, tampouco humano." Ele respondeu vagamente, virando para ela. "Sou um vampiro."

"Oh..." Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer. Então explicava o seu gosto por vinho e a tez tão pálida e doentia que cobria seu rosto. "Como é a eternidade?"

"Somente quem a vive sabe como é." Os olhos tornaram-se menos frios, assumindo uma melancolia quase dolorosa. "É ver o tempo passar em frente aos seus olhos, e saber que não participa deste fluxo."

"Então... Por que escolheu esse caminho de tristeza?"

"Algumas coisas que fazemos não são meras escolhas." Ele virou-se novamente e o suave toque morno de Yayoi fê-lo parar. "O que é?"

"Não suma." Ela disse com um tom doce. "Você é o único com quem posso conversar sobre minha irmã." E então, ela soltou seu braço.

'Pessoas se encontram, pessoas se despedem. Nós, vampiros, estamos acostumados com isso já que pertencemos a um campo isolado da humanidade, somos eternos. Mas, qual será o preço que a eternidade nos faz pagar, tendo em vista o quanto perdemos da essência de ser humano?'

Então, Shido partiu.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Oiiii... Quanto tempo! Eu deletei um monte de outras histórias, mas, essa daqui eu fiquei com dó. Adoooro NightWalker, e, apesar de ter começado e não terminado em 2004, vamos ver se pelo menos essa eu termino...

Obrigada a todos que revisaram, e, deixo ao critério de vocês revisarem ou não esse capítulo.

Beijos, feliz natal e ótimo ano novo!

Lally-chan


End file.
